Invaded
by SillySockMonkies
Summary: Two hedgehogs, two hearts, one purpose. To save their own planets. Light and dark. Ying and Yang. Will opposites attract? Or will their diffrences distroy their very existence?
1. Stranger Danger

"Butterfly's. Butterfly's, rainbows, and ponies. All so beautiful~!" Sang a bubblegum hedgie who twirled around and around taking in her magnificent surrounds. She jumped, and danced like a young child. Energy radiating from her. She giggled as a butterfly landed on her nose. It's petty legs tickling her sensitive nose."Hey little guy, teehee~." She slowly moved her finger up, cautious not to scare the cute creäture off. Her finger inches away, fully concentrated, and still moving untill the butterfly disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The girl slightly jumped and frowned at her surrounds which started vanishing as well. All the same, in a puff of black smoke."Wh-what the-?" She inhaled an awful smell. It consisted of cigarette smoke and smog. The hedgehog pinched her nose and waved her hand in front of her face. "Gross!" She then noticed a figure emerging from the now surrounding fog. It approached closer and closer. Her eyes squinting to make out a face. But it was to dark, foggy, and blurry! 'probably from the smoke.  
' She thought.

The dark silhouette finally revealed itself. Well.. Kinda, it's face was still hidden. But she could make out strangers body. It was defiantly male. He had a very nice sculpted body. Muscular and very toned!  
Obviously he didn't have a shirt on. 'Very.. Dreamy' she drooled a bit.  
He was extremely tall and had tattered dark fur. A few cuts here and there 'He must have been in a battle recently..' The male halted and gently embraced her. The magenta hedgehog eyes widened and her cheeks burn a deep red."Rose.. My Rose.." His velvety voice lured her, his hand loving rested on the back of her head. Pulling her as close a possible and his lips gently brushing against her ear as he whispered "Be mine.." his hot breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand heart fluttered at his words. She shakily whispered "Whats your name?" she heard him chuckle and say "-

BUZ BUZ BUZ BUZ BUZ BUZ BUZ. "Hhuuh?" The groggy girl slammed her hand down on the buzzing clock.  
Not caring if it broke or not. She slowly lifted herself from the infiltrated bed and let her feet hit the ice-cold floor. wincing a bit as she stood up and yawned. Stretching her upper extremities she stripped her cloths off and searched through her drawers for an outfit. Grabbing a nice sweater and jeans she smiled. The hedgehog often had problems finding an outfit for the day, but blessedly not today. She sniffed the air. Yes, today was different. Different indeed.

She quickly dressed, putting on her favorite fuzzy boots. Amy brushed her hair and threw on her jacket, buttoning it up as fast as her frozen fingers could. Putting on her usual amount of make up, she rushed down the stairs. While heading out the door the hedgehog pulled a pair of keys from her lent infested pocket. Turning on her heels, she shoved a key in the hole, locking, and jiggling the knob to double check. Amy shoved the silver keys into her pocket, once again, and made her way down the street. She quickly frowned as she realized it was Monday.

"Oooh, how nice.." She sarcastically said.

Looking both ways, she crossed the street and entered into Pacsun. Her 'dreadful' workplace. Swiftly unbuttoning her coat she walked past the counter.

"Slow day?" She casually asked.

"Oh how nice of you to show up!" A white bat motioned to a new hat that had just come in.

"Haha, very funny Rouge" ('The hell is that? A skinned rabbit!') She shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk. New arrival. Boss wants us to start.. Advertising."

"Rouge, please don't make me wear it!"

"Amy, Amy, Amy.. Remember that time-"

"Oh Chaos, here we go again.."

The bat growled and shoved the hat on her fellow worker. She smirked in triumph, for the hat was hideous and would obviously embarrass the girl.

"Pay back.. And I really liked him too!" The bat frowned and began folding cloths.

"I was drunk for crying out loud! He's a douche anyways!" Amy retorted.

"Yeah true. But we still have to advertise~!" The bat giggled and winked making the hedgehog puff her cheeks out.

"Fine whatever." Amy mumble and began to fold cloths also.

"Amybear you know I wove you~!" Rouge laughed again and continued working.

The day was mostly slow a few costumers here and there but not much. Mostly spoiled rich girls with nothing to do but blow money. ('Whatever. at least I'm getting paid.') The grumpy hedgehog thought. Night had began to roll around and the day had completely came to a screeching halt. Both Amy and Rouge gossiped, messed around, and had a little snack trying to pass the time. Amy went to the back to fetch more cloths for the display area.  
All the while, a very good-looking but odd man walked in.

Rouge's eyes widen and she smiled devilishly. 'Hhmm, a new guy in town, huh.. Yum yum!'

"Welcome to Pacsun, how may I help you?" She flirtatiously asked

The young man ignored her and looked through the cloths while holding his side.  
He looked eager and distressed.

"Uuhh, hello? Do you need any help?" She asked again.

"Uuum.." The dark hedgehog had to think for a minute "no?"

"Hmph! Wait.." Rouge looked over the counter and he was.. Nude! Not that she mined but if he was a potential boy toy she didn't want everything on display!

He quickly threw on some clothes and proceeded to walk out.

"Sir, you have to pay for that!" Not only that but she needed his number!

"Uuhh.." He looked at her strangely.

"You know.. Money!" She rubbed her index and middle fingers with her thumb in a circular motion.

He grabbed a wad of cash and handed it to her. Rouge's eyes widen. ('Who is this guy?')  
Whoever he was.. He sure is banking! She typed the price and handed him his change back along with a long receipt.

"So got any digits?" She winked

"Uuuhh.." He looked confused again.

Rouge began to get frustrated. Was this guy shy? Or just plain stupid? ('All he say's is uuhhh and or Uuum!)  
She slapped her head. Amy pushed through the storage room door with her back facing them. Hands filled with a very heavy box.

"So I just moved to the Beverly apartments and let me tell you, the view is beautiful!" She turned around and noticed the very handsome young hedgehog who appeared to be in his mid-twenty's. He was also staring back in awe.

Amy noticed him swaying back and forth. She quickly dropped the box, catching him as his knee's buckled. Rouge squealed and started freaking out as usual.

"Sir, are you alright!" Amy eased him down as he winced. His hand was holding his side just above the hip, squeezing tightly. She slowly moved her hand toward him, he hissed, but soon stopped as the pain got to him. The pink hedgehog moved his hand away, seeing crimson liquid seeping through his new shirt.

"O-oh my.." Amy pressed down on his wound, keeping pressure. He bit his lip trying not to wince again.

"W-what happened? Did he get shot? Did someone hit him? Is he going to die? He's going to die.  
Oh my God he's going to die!" Rouge continued flipping out.

"Rouge calm down! Put up the closed sign we're taking him to the hospital." Amy gentle supported his head.  
As Rouge ran to the door, doing what Amy commanded.

He began struggling immensely at the mention of a hospital. The ebony hedgehog tried to shove Amy back and stand up but quickly failed.

"What's wrong?" She blinked a few times.

He grunted a few times then laid back down.

"You don't want to go to the hospital?"

He shook his head violently. Gritting his teeth.

"Okay, okay, umm, where can he go?" Amy turned to Rouge.

"Me? Don't look at me, my parents would kill me if I had him in the house! He'll have to got to your house, Amy.."

"But what if he's a serial killer?" Amy looked down at him. His eyes were closed tight as he fought with the pain.

"Then you'll have to stash your cereal in a secret hiding spot!" The white bat giggled, but soon stopped due to Amy's blank stare. "What?!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "This is no time for jokes, Rouge!" ('Of course she wouldn't be worried. She gets to go home to a nice mansion, take a hot bubble bath in a Jacuzzi tube, and go straight to bed, no strangers in her house.. ugghh.')  
The girl sighed and nodded.

"Fine he can go to my house.. But only until he is better! Then he goes bye-bye." Rouge smiled, taking one of his arms, and helping him up. Amy gently grabbed the other arm and began to walk to the entrance.

"Dang, he's heavy!" Rouge whined. Amy nodded, and grunted as she laid him on the back seat of Rouge's cherry red Ferrari.

"I'll go turn the lights off and lock the store up. You wait here with the kille-uh I mean the guy.."  
Rouge quickly jumped out and went to finish the last few tasks.

The hedgehog once again rolled her eyes and turned to look at the young man.  
She had to admit he was extremely handsome. He was black with red stripes. He looked like he was in a lot of pain..

"Just hang in there.." She whispered and caressed the side of his face. He instantly relaxed at her warm touch making her slightly smile.

APOV

We finally made it home and the stranger was in the guest bed. Rouge, of course, freaked out on the way to my apartment, telling him not to bleed on her seats, or she'll rip his head off. Then she complained all the way up the stairs about how heavy he was.. I love her, but she can be a major drama queen..

"What am I going to do with this guy.. I'm defiantly not leaving him home alone!" I grabbed a rag, some warm water and a pair of scissors from the kitchen. I made my way to the guest room, where he was residing.  
Slowly opening the ajar door, I peeked in to make sure he was still sleeping. Yes! I crept my way up to the side of his, well my guest bed.

Glancing over his sweat drenched shirt, I winced a bit... ('He must have went through a hell of a gang fight...') I grabbed the scissors and slowly cut through his newly acquired, stained, and now ruined shirt. Removing the top and trying not to wake him was harder than I thought. I slid my hand under his shoulder and lifted a bit. His eyes were still closed. Moving the shirt over his shoulder I slide it passed his arm and to the other side, beneath his back. I looked up at his face and was met by red tranquilizing rubies.

Standing still fear struck me, yet curiosity had crept it's way in as well.. His daggers moved from my eyes down to his chest. It took me a minute to realize my hands were resting there. Quickly withdrawing my hands when he growled.. I backed away a little frightened. What was he gonna do to me? No. I can't show any fear!

I growled back and bowed my chest out.

Bad idea.. He stood up.. He was a head taller than me! Shii-

"Aroutaki comonas Ge." He said sternly.

"Huuh?" I tilted my head.

"Aroutaki comonas Ge!" He spat louder. Grr.. If there is one thing I hate its people who talk to me like I'm stupid. Especially in a language I don't understand!

"Como estas!" I yelled back and this time he tilted his head.

"Deha?" He apparently questioned. Great. He spoke a COMPLETELY different language. How nice..

"Uuuh.. S'il vous pla t, Bitte sehr, konnichiha, Ni hao?" I racked my brain for languages. Curse you Amy for sleeping through Language classes!

"..." He stayed silent and started walking towards me. With ever step closer, I took a step back, matching his speed. My back hit the cold hard wall, and that was it. Curiosity put it's tail between it's leg and ran out the door. Thank you very much, trouble maker! I was pinned and very scared.. Was he gonna kill me? Or worse... R-rape me? That saying is so turn.. I gulped. Curiosity does kill the cat!

Taking a deep breath, I tried to hold in my tears. With both of my wrists in a firm grip against the wall, I wasn't going anywhere fast. My heart was pounding a million miles an hour.. ('I'm dead')... His face moved closer to mine. Worst feeling in the world-hot breath of an angry black hedgehog hitting your face. I turned my face away from his, as I choked out my last words. "P-please, don't do this.. Don't rape and kill me.." The male hedgehog tilted his head, capturing my eyes, once again, they were captive. He leaned in, brushing his soft lips against my trembling ones. Squeezing my eyes shut, the ebony stranger stole a kiss. Not just a peck, no of course not! A slow gentle deep kiss. One would not expect gentle during rape. One would not expect to enjoy said kiss during rape either! Is it considered rape if you like it? Oh honestly, Amy, you don't like it, you-a low growl came from the 'gang bang victim'. Opening my eyes, I realized he was no longer kissing me, but me him!

Blushing a deep, dark red, I yanked my head back, slamming it into the wall. Ugh, how clumsy can I get tonight?! Rubbing the back of my throbbing head, I looked up at the.. Rapist..? Killer..? Nope, just an extremely weird, annoying, black hedgehog. A smirk was planted on his smug, stupid, face.

"Wow, smooth" He said.

"W-what?! Excuse me? Since when did you speak Eng-" I was soon interrupted by his rude self!

"Where am I?" He asked."

Just let it go Amy, after all he did get his ass handed to him. Cracking a small grin in triumph. "Well, you're at my house. 31st street Johnson boulevard." I added attitude and crossed my arm.

"Nununo, what planet am I residing on at the moment?" He rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"Uuhh, Möbius, duh! Where else would you be, jeez. Now you need to lay back down or your going to reopen your wounds." I pushed him towards the bed, but the rock of a hog wouldn't budge!

"Wounds?" He looked down, as did I and they were gone! Poof, gone, goodbye. Who was this guy? He swatted my hands away from him, but I was too baffled to notice.

"Y-you just-w-where did they-h-how on Möbius? Wait don't answer.. It's been a long night and I'm just really tired. Yeah.. I'll go make us some hot cocoa, I'll be back." Walking towards the doorway I tripped over my words severely.. But quickly recovered. Look back once more at the psychotic stranger. "Don't steal anything, or so help me chaos, I will beat you to a pulp!"

He just scoffed and retorted "Please, you're all talk, female."

I growled, walking out to the hall, and down the stairs, before I kicked his ass. "Hot cocoa, I need so warm chocolate." Rubbing my temples as I made my way into the kitchen.

* * *

**So I changed a few things up. Hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! The seconds on will be coming out soon, it's underway. This Chapter was written three years ago, and honestly I don't remember the plot I had planned out, so I guess I'll have to redo it! Which hopefully won't be too hard. I don't own Amy, Shadow Rouge, or Pacsun! Well Ta for now.~**


	2. The realm of lawlessness

Pink bare feet hit the cold, hard kitchen tile. "Ugh, the nerve of him.. Please, you're all talk female!" Amy mocked in a deep voice, as she opened a cabinet to retrieve packet of hot chocolate mix.

"What was that?"

The young women's eyes widened as she turned to face the stranger.

"How the heck did you get down here so fast!?" This guy was strange.. Not only did his deadly wounds heal impossibly fast, he.. Well, he was extremely fast himself!

He shrugged off the question, motioning to what was in Amy's hand.

"what is that?"

"Oh, you have to be kidding me, you know damn well exactly what it is." She huffed, and grabbed a pink mug. Raising a brow, he leaned in closer.

"Really, what is it?" His red orbs went from the small packet to the pink hedgehog's trembling body. The ebony hedgehog backed up, trying not to anger the small female anymore than what he had.

"BAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA, oooh man, Rouge is good.. Guess she finally got me back.. Whew, so how much is she paying you?" She whipped a small tear from the coner of her eye.

As the stranger raised a brow. "Paying me?"

"Seriously, dude, you can drop the act now. How much money is Rouge giving you? I mean the language barrier, the life threatening wounds, you guys could have made it more realistic."  
She ripped the small packet and slowly poured it into her pink mug.

"Tch.. This is no joke! Look I had no choice but to teleport here, I had a lead on Scourge, he's the one that lead the army to my planet. In fact they are on their way to this inferior planet as we speak!"  
She turned, giving him a blank stare.

"Guy-"

"-Shadow-"

"-WHATEVER! Drop the act, I'm tired, cold, and in need of a nice hot bubble bath. The door is over there." She pointed. " Don't let it hit you on the way out."  
Amy rudely snorted.

The dark hedgehog scoffed, walking towards the door. "You'll be among the first to die, _stubborn_, _hotheaded_, and most of all _naïve_ girl."

"WHAT!? Sanborn? naïve!? HMP! _I,_ Amy Rose, am none of the above!-"

"So you're hotheaded."

"Are you _deaf_!? I said no!"

"You listed out stubborn and naïve. Which means you _admitted_ to being hotheaded!" The male smirked, looking back. Amy puffed her red cheeks out in anger.

"Now listen her you big-headed, stupid, jerk! I'll have you know-"

"See if you weren't hot-headed you would have just shrugged that comment off, but you didn't, you answered unreasonably and foolish to the best of your ability. Which means yes, you are hot-headed."  
He once again interrupted.

"I-" Out of no where a loud boom erupted through her apartment, followed but violent shaking of the ground... Earthquake?

The bubble gum colored hedgehog grabbed the counter, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. As soon as the 'Earthquake' resolved she reopened here eyes.  
Looking around, the stranger was nowhere to be found. "Pussy." She whispered under her breath. "Guy..? Guy!" Great she was alone now. Well it's what she wanted..  
Right? Once again a boom was heard, except this time it was louder. Amy cover her ears, she hated thunder.. Well.. Secretly she hoped it was mother nature, flexing her muscles.  
The 'Earthquake' rattled her small frame until it hit the ground. A crash rang in her pounding ear drums. Her favorite coffee mug was on the floor with her, in thousands of pieces. "Ouch!"

The shaking soon came to an abrupt halt. Her best friend, the trouble maker, was back ready to wreak havoc on her life. "Grr.. Why do I have to be so damn curios all the time!?"  
Amy then stood up, stretching out her jammed back, with a few cuts here and there. Looking towards the door the hedgehog frowned. Well, mind as well go find out what that awful noise was.  
She made her way through the kitchen, living room, and was face to face with her front door. That came sooner than expected. The hedgehog placed her trembling hand on the door knob.  
"What are you doing!? You are a grown ass women, so act like one!"

Amy slowly twisted the knob, pushing the door slightly open... Nothing. She opened it half way.. Nothing. She decided to open it all the way. Bad idea. Creatures of sorts lurked around the streets.  
Growling, drooling, and just plain disgusting. A shriek faded in the distance. "HELP." Her ears perked up. "W-where are you?" She halfheartedly yelled. "HEEELP ME!" Amy dashed towards the voice, Looking frantically for the owner, who sounded female. Or so she thought.

The hedgehog slowly walking into a dark alley, her fist clutched close to her pounding chest. "H-hello?" She choked out. The wind blew her hair, making an eerie noise. Old news papers and garbage Tumbled in the wind as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Amy quick turned on her heels, dashing towards the street, and was met with a face full of concrete. "Ahhh.." Tears swelled in her eyes,  
due to her nose taking most of the hit. A heavy weight was felt on her back. It was... Warm. "Why.. Thank you for coming to my rescue. ~" A deep voice almost sang into her ear. Fear struck her instantly, her legs felt light,  
and her chest felt heavy. ('I.m dead..')

The mysterious male roughly flipped her over, straddling, and pinning her wrists to the ground. His piercing blues eyes seemed to look right into her soul. Taking the life from it. Her once radiating jade eyes Turned a ghostly green. "What a naïve little girl you are. Well." He took a look at her well sized breasts. "Maybe not SO little." His grin showed his razor-sharp teeth. He looked to be a.. Lime green color. He wore A tattered leather jacked, that had flames on each sleeve. His shirtless chest reviled a muscular abdomen. His skin-tight jeans were also ripped. A metal chain hung from his belt loop, leading into his pocket. He was Definitely a creep..

He began to pant heavily.. ('What the..? Oh, no..') His lips roughly stole a kiss from mine. Was this it? Was she really going to get raped? She did not enjoy this kiss, it wasn't gentle, and it wasn't pleasant.  
Slobbering, he bit down HARD. I winced in pain, still unable to move. He began kissing down my neck, licking, and violently Biting. I inhaled deep, trying to relies a long-awaited scream. But nothing came out. Just like one of her nightmares. Her body would move and her voice wouldn't work. Amy tilted her head back, looking towards The street. Blood, blood was everywhere. Screams were heard in the distance. Were they real? Or just another pervert looking for a girl to prey on. The hedgehog retracted her head in its normal position.  
Seeing her reflection in he red sunglasses made her determined. Amy Rose wasn't weak. She was too.. Hot headed and stubborn!

Mucking up the strength, the magenta hedgehog let out a blood cutting scream. Turning the head of every monster in sight.. ('Nice one..') "No one is gonna save ya sugar tits. Look around. Your planet in under Attack. The realm of lawlessness has begun. Your precious little planet has been invaded." His evil chuckle could make an old women cry. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to lose hope..(' He's right, it's every man,  
Women, and child for themselves. I'm doo-') her thoughts were interrupted, before the girl could get any further. Someone or something was yanking this horrible man off her and she was thankful for it.

"Eeeyh! I was just about to get to the fun part!" The creep looked down at the female licking his lips like a dog he was.

Amy's eyes widened at the sound of his deep velvet voice.

The ebony hedgehog held the pervert in a tight grip. His fingers coiled around the fools neck.

"Tch.. _Shadow_, you've always been a sucker for the pretty ones."

"Stud up before I blast your nuts off, you _bastard_. Who is the commander general of this army." Shadow despised rapist.

"I am dipwad." The lime green male spat in Shadow's face.

"Tch, you pathetic scum bag." The ebony hedgehog chuncked Scourge to the ground. "Have fun in _hell_."

"I'll be there waitin' on ya'." Scourge retorted.

"Hmph. **_Chaos Blast_**!"

Amy covered her eyes as a blinding light was admitting from the dark hedgehog's hands. Her jaw dropped. Not from the powers, not from the attractive hedgehog's duking it out, not from almost Getting rapped, and not from the creatures lurking around in search of their next meal. No.. But the.. Chaos whatever-it-was had aimed directly towards her apartment complex, and had completely Demolished it. All thanks to an extremely attractive 'heroic' freak of nature.

Shadow began walking towards Amy. "You okay?" She heard as everything began to get blurry.. No she was not '_okay_'. The young girl swayed back and forth, before everything began to spin. Suddenly She was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**This chapter was extremely short.. Sorry about that. I don't own Scourge, Shadow, or Amy. Enjoy, the next chapter is underway! Hopefully I can get it to it's full**

**potential****. Welp, I stayed up all night, time for me to hit the hay. Laterzzzz. Oh, and I changed the rating to M just to safe. Also there _might_ be a lemon in**

**later chapters. **


End file.
